Letting Go
by JavaForever
Summary: Love is letting go of the one you love, hoping that they will come back to you when they realize what they have lost." Prompt response from OLC. Luke's POV. Read and review please!


A/N: Another prompt response! This one's from gilmorefanforever! Thank you Sophie for your awesome prompts. Now let's get this show on the road! Luke's POV watching Lorelai through season 7. Ends with "It's Just Like Riding A Bike".

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. I don't own the prompt. I stole the idea of using the parts from a favorite author of mine. Basically, I only own the actual story.

Letting Go

Part 1

He watches her. Day in and day out. Not in a creepy stalker-ish way, but more like observing. It kills him to see her getting thinner. He wonders if she eats as much as she used to. Where does she get her food now? Does she cook? Does _he_ cook for her? She hasn't come by for coffee. Not that he expected her to after everything that happened, but he misses her presence. At the same time, it kills him to see her at all. Knowing that he can't touch her again kills him. Seeing her only makes him think about another man touching her, kissing her, being with her. It feels so wrong. But maybe it's for the best. Maybe they were never meant to be together. Even if deep down he doesn't believe it, he needs to for his own sanity.

He thinks that maybe if he convinces himself that they aren't meant to be together, that this change is for the best; maybe he can rid himself of her. Maybe he can stop dreaming of her. Get rid of the pillow that she used to use as her own. Maybe he can stop longing to hear her voice. To touch her, smell the smell that is distinctly her. He misses her so much, yet he resents her. He loved her so much and she betrayed him. But he can't stop loving her. And he hates it. He knows that it would be so much easier if he could stop loving her, but he can't. So he suffers silently. Again.

Part 2

He can't believe it. She got married. In Paris. She eloped in Paris. It feels like a stab to the heart. If it wasn't bad enough that he had to see the ring when she came to the hospital, he also had to catch a part of that old movie on TV. And all it did was serve as a reminder of what he had lost. It reminded him of her. In the most painful way.

He can't believe that after begging him to elope, she would go and elope with a different man less than a year later. Did their engagement mean that little to her? Is she trying to hurt him? If she is, it's working. He feels the pain from seeing that ring. Yet, in some twisted way, it feels good. Seeing that she is married now helps him with the thought that they weren't meant to be. She must be happy with the other man if she eloped with him. She is happier with him. So he knows that he needs to leave it alone. And he does. The dreams don't come as often now. He can stand to see her walking around town. He even waves to her once in awhile. And each time he is somewhat friendly to her, he feels a little better.

Part 3

He hears the news through the grapevine. She got a divorce. The rumors about it run wild through the diner. For the most part, he ignores them. But he sees her around sometimes now. She looks happier. He runs into her in the crazy maze set up around town. It was awkward at first, but they cleared the air. It felt so good to apologize, but it felt even better to hear her apologize. He knows that she hates admitting that she was wrong about anything, so to her hear express her sorrows that way truly makes him happy. He thinks that maybe they can be friends again.

One morning, she comes in for coffee. It is awkward and strange and neither can figure out what to say, but it feels right. Things are back the way they should be. Then, she calls him. She needs help. She needs a new car and she asks him to help her find one. Of course he agrees. At first, the errand is excruciating. He rethinks the whole idea that they might be friends again. But then the dam breaks. She won't pick a car. The car doesn't have the right feeling. She is driving him up the wall. So he yells. And she yells back. And they argue. About blood pressure, about cookies, purses, and anything else that comes to mind. The banter is back again. He can be annoyed with her again. He is not reserved anymore. Maybe, maybe he needed to let go of the painful memories. He heard her apology. He forgives her and she forgives him. A thought occurs to him. They were meant to be. He still loves her. Suddenly, he is filled with a new confidence. If he gives her time to think and let go too she will see what she lost. A friend, a lover, and a partner. Because he still loves her. And letting go is the best way he can think of to show it.

The End.


End file.
